jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 13
Vein phase. 3 is the 13th chapter of the manga and the third and final chapter of the Vein Arc. How Jonah came to work for Koko Hekmatyar and came to hate her brother Kasper are revealed. Title page Jonah and Koko Hekmatyar. Summary Jonah is in shock at being subdued by Kasper Hekmatyar's bodyguards as Kasper himself arrives at the base via helicopter. Five minutes earlier, following his killing of Yusuf Gasud, Jonah was about to return to where the three surviving orphans were hiding when he felt a sudden strong, sharp presence, immediately realising that he was surrounded and that it is not coming from any survivors. Under the cover of a smoke grenade, Kasper's bodyguards swiftly enter and Chiquita is able to get behind Jonah and subdue him. The other three bodyguards confirm that Jonah was responsible for wiping out the base, impressing Chiquita as a helicopter arrives. Kasper introduces himself to Jonah and reveals that Yusuf worked for him. Not finding Jonah in a file that mentions the four orphans, Jonah refuses to give his name, but tells Kasper that there are only three now because Yusuf killed Malka. Kasper quickly grasps the situation and asks Jonah if he is satisfied for having gotten his revenge. He empathasises as he has a younger sister himself, before revealing something of their background. They were both born on a cargo ship at sea while following their father around and have multiple passports, lacking any sense of loyalty to a specific country. However Jonah's actions to avenge Malka shock him even a little, although he does not have any suggestions on how it could have been done differently. Yusuf's death even works out in a way because he had proved that he was useless. Kasper then drops the bombshell that his true plan was to seduce the deputy commander with the promise of weapons to weaken his resolve and clear the way for a road to be built through the region to transport oil, weapons, and troops, contributing to the country's prosperity. However Jonah has resolved the situation for him for free. Jonah is shocked at this revelation while Kasper wonders how he will handle fear. He states that Jonah must still pay for Yusuf's death through fear and leaving the fates of the surviving orphans in doubt, has Jonah locked in a shipping container. Jonah finds some water in the container but has no food and becomes weak from starvation. In the present, Koko is furious at Kasper and Chiquita for picking on Jonah and takes her anger out on Kasper, threatening to make him fall from the boarding ladder. Chiquita notices Lehm, observing that he is still alive, while he replies that she still has a mouth on her. Jonah starts to tell Kasper that he will kill him one day but is interrupted when the latter bids goodbye. After Kasper's freighter leaves, Jonah tells Koko that he was locked in a shipping container for days. After she apologises for this he admits that during that time he realised that he still likes this world and asks Koko if she does. She claims that she cannot answer, but gives him a partial hug, which provides the answer for her. Kasper opens the shipping container to find Jonah lying on the floor. Admitting that they will never understand each other, he reveals that he researched his background and sold the weapons to the enemies who attacked his village, thus making him indirectly responsible for his parents' deaths. Jonah tries to bite Kasper's leg, but is unable to do any real damage and stops due to his grief. Kasper observes that fear has made him realise that he would either kill or use him and thus, they can now negotiate. Jonah asks that the three orphans be given safe and happy lives and as Kasper has taken charge of them, he promises to relocate them in Japan. In return, he takes Jonah's combat skills, which he will put to use as a personal security guard for his sister, Koko. He then picks Jonah up and carries him out, asking him to tell him his name although he knows what it is from his research. The scene then flashes forward to a certain Eastern European country, where Koko meets Jonah alone on the street. Noticing his icy expression, she vows to melt it. In the present day, Koko notices that the XM8 that was being test fired earlier has been left on deck, to her annoyance. Anime and manga differences *Chiquita is shown to have been the only bodyguard to enter the warehouse and how she subdues Jonah is different. *The orientation of Kasper meeting Jonah is flipped. *Kasper's bodyguard holding the briefcase full of money has his mask off, revealing him to be Poe. *Kasper telling Jonah that he must pay for killing Yusuf and wondering how he will handle fear is different. *Jonah is shown clutching a water container and sitting in a corner of the shipping container. *Kasper's departure from the Atlas and Chiquita and Lehm's meeting is different. *Kasper's freighter sails away close to sunset. *Kasper is not shown opening the shipping container or checking Jonah's pulse. Jonah breaks down after trying to bite Kasper with his face to the container floor and he remains in this position when they negotiate. Chiquita has her head uncovered. Kasper is not shown carrying Jonah out of the container. *More of the background is shown during Koko and Jonah's first meeting. *The scene of Koko finding the XM8 left on deck is omitted. Trivia *Kasper's bodyguards use the MP5 instead of the FN P90 in this chapter. Category:Volume 3 13